Hermanas
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Pequeños momentos entre Reyna e Hylla como regalo para Kaoru Black en el amigo invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años como regalo para Kaoru Black.

Kaoru, vuelvo a escribirte de Percy Jackson (como en san Valentín) porque no he podido hacerte las de Harry Potter. Igualmente espero que te guste esta colección de momentos entre las hermanas Ramírez-arellano.

()()()()()()()()

Hermanas

Capítulo 1

La primera vez que Hylla ve a su hermanita no le gusta. Es una criatura pequeña con poco pelo que hace sonidos extraños. Cuando se lo dice a su padre el se ríe, le revuelve el pelo y comenta que Reyna (al parecer la cosa extraña tiene ese nombre) es la hermanita pequeña de Hylla y que debe quererla, cuidarla y protegerla. Hilla no está demasiado convencida de ello pero asiente igualmente porque su padre parece decirlo muy en serio aunque en ese momento la cosa extraña llamada Reyna comienza a emitir un olor raro y eso la deja menos convencida todavía.

Con los días Hylla no solo se va acostumbrando a Reyna sino que empieza a disfrutar estando con ella. El bebé va creciendo, mueve sus manos, haciendo tonterías con ellas y de su boca salen unos soniditos realmente graciosos. Su padre dice que no significan nada pero a Hylla le gusta imaginarse que Reyna habla en otro idioma, el idioma de los bebés. A veces Hylla se sienta a su lado y anota lo que va diciendo con su significado.

Ha decidido que "guigue" significa "te quiero" y "guiga" significa "no me gustas". Hylla tiene que contener la risa cuando su padre coge a Reyna y esta empieza a decir "guiga, guiga": "No me gustas, no me gustas".

A Hylla tampoco le gusta su padre. Antes sí, cuando le contaba historias de la guerra y de todos los lugares que había visitado; cuando la llevaba al parque y hacía carreras con ella y cuando iban juntos al cine o a la feria. Ahora no, ahora su padre grita mucho y se pasa el día encerrado en su habitación. Hylla sabe que está preocupado pero no le cuenta el por qué. Solo le dice que debe cuidar de Reyna y ella lo hace. Hylla sabe que es una tontería, que las palabras de Reyna no significan nada realmente, pero no puede evitar sonreír cuando la pequeña la mira diciendo "Guigue": "te quiero". Hylla le acaricia la mejilla con ternura y responde "Guigue".

()()()()()()()()()

Sí, esto me ha quedado un poco cursi, lo reconozco, pero quería empezar desde el principio y hasta estas dos guerreras tuvieron que tener sus momentos de tierna infancia.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años como regalo para Kaoru Black.

(()()()()()()

Hermanas

Capítulo 2

Reyna ya no es un bebé. Ahora tiene ocho años y es una niña despierta observaodra. A veces Hylla preferiría que no lo fuera, que fuera más infantil y despreocupada. No es que a Hylla le disguste la forma de ser de su hermana. Es solo que quizá si fuera más como los demás niños no se daría cuenta de las cosas que pasan a su alrededor y podría ser más feliz.

No obstante, Reyna es como es y es perfectamente consciente de la situación en que ambas se encuentran: un padre loco que no las trata bien, una madre ausente que nunca se ha preocupado por ellas y cada vez menos dinero en los bolsillos.

Reyna incluso intenta ayudar a Hylla a su manera, que es básicamente no quejándose nunca ni pidiendo nada. Sin embargo, no deja de ser una niña y hay noches en las que no puede más, en las que corre llorando a la cama de Hylla porque su padre está dando gritos y la está asustando.

Es en esas noches en las que Hylla siente mayor rabia contra su progenitor porque su hermana es maravillosa y se merece tener una vida feliz con unos padres que la amen y solo lo tiene a él. A Hylla le gusstaría apartar a su hermana de ese hombre miserable, llevársela lejos o construir ese refugio en la chimenea con el que sueñan a veces. Mas sabe que no puede hacerlo ¿De qué iban a vivir? Así que se quedan en la casa de su padre, rezan a su madre por una ayuda que nunca llega e intentan ser felices en medio de su desgracia.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años como regalo para Kaoru Black.

()()()()()()()()

Hermanas:

Capítulo 3

Solo un segundo hace falta para cambiar la vida de Reyna e Hylla. En un instante su padre está vivo y al momento siguiente ya no lo está. Reyna es la causante de eso y al principio ninguna de las dos hermanas sabe cómo sentirse a ese respecto. En el pecho de Hylla pugnan el miedo, el orgullo y la culpa por no haber hecho algo para detener a su padre antes de que llegara a ese extremo. A Reyna solo la invaden los remordimientos por lo que ha hecho.

Los primeros días son horribles. Viven en la calle y cruzan de un lugar a otro sin residencia fija por miedo a que la policía las encuentre. Hasta que llegan al balneario.

Circe es una buena jefa y las trata mejor de lo que su padre lo ha hecho jamás. Ni Reyna ni Hylla son particularmente aficionadas a la moda pero el trabajo no es duro y el entorno de la isla les ofrece buenos lugares donde recrearse y descansar. Se podría decir que son felices. Por primera vez no tienen nada de qué preoucuparse y el miedo que desde hace años las acompaña, el miedo a su padre primero y a la justicia después, por fin ha desaparecido.

Hasta que un día una muchacha rubia y un chico de pelo negro vuelven a arrebatárselo todo y de repente las dos hermanas vuelven a encontrarse perdidas, solas y sin hogar.

Ese día ambas se prometen que encontrarán un lugar donde puedan quedarse para siempre, algo que les pertenezca solo a ellas y del que nadie pueda expulsarlas jamás.

El camino es duro pero años más tarde, reunidas en el bar que las ha visto crecer, Reyna e Hylla saben que lo han conseguido. Reyna es ahora la pretora de la duodécima legión y todas sus inseguridades y miedos han desaparecido. Hylla (La Doble Matadora) se alza como líder indiscutible de las amazonas. Ambas han conseguido labrarse un futuro contra todo pronóstico, luchando contra todo y sin dejar que nadie vuelva a ser capaz de derrumbarlas. Quizá no sea lo que ambas habían soñado cuando eran niñas (aunque Hylla sí que llegó a construir su refugio en la chimenea), pero ambas hermanas pueden sentirse orgullosas de sí mismas y de la otra.


End file.
